yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Morphtronic Deck
This type of deck, as the name suggests, relies on the "Morphtronic" Archetype. Their low ATK and DEF points allow them to escape "Crush Card Virus", and have countermeasures against spells and traps that destroy them, like "Deck Devastation Virus", "Lightning Vortex" and "Mirror Force". Also, their varying effects allow for (albeit slight) flexible gameplay if used correctly. Also, Spirit Barrier is handy if you have any Morphtronics in Attack Position. Basically, this deck has the potential to alternate from Burn strategies, OTK strategies, and even to a simple Beatdown strategy just by adding or removing a few key cards. Boarden OTK This relatively simple OTK consists of these major cards -Limiter Removal, Morphtronic Radion, Morphtronic Boomboxen, Morphtronic Boarden. (you can use any morphtronic ATK increasing cards such as Morphtronic Radion, Morphtronic Map, or Double Tool C&D as long as they can get Morphtronic Boomboxen's ATK over 2000). Boarden allows morphtronics to attack directly, and Boomboxen gets two attacks. The OTK works like this - swarm the field with Boomboxen, Radion, and Boarden, activate Limiter Removal doubling Boomboxen's increased ATK to 4000 or more, and attack twice for game. Boomboxen OTK You need to have Morphtronic Boomboxen and Morphtronic Boarden on the field with two Limiter Removals facedown. Activate your two Limiter Removals to double their strength two times. Boardens ability in attack mode let you attack directly with both monsters.Boomboxen can attack twice in attack mode. 4800+4800+2000=11600 Limiter Removal is Limited,just equip Double Tool C&D to morphtronic boomboxen and have morphtronic Boarden on the field and attack with limiter removal. Morphtronic Burn Morphtronic Datatron and Morphtronic Clocken are key cards to this type of build. Other common burn cards, like Cannon Soldier or Solar Flare Dragon can increase this decks strength too. The idea is mainly to swarm with celfon, do damage with datatron and clocken, and protect with magnen, boomboxen, cameran, and boarden. Morphtronic Monitron and Morphtronic Bind are invaluable cards for this deck. Morphtronic Rusty Engine can inflict more damage. Morphtronic Cord and Morphtronic Slingen are also recommended because if you're not attacking to destroy, than you have to destroy cards another way. Since Clocken puts tremendous pressure on your opponent to destroy it fast, it will typically be a target of your opponent's removal (They can't get rid of it with monsters due to Morphtronic Bind), Morphtronic Forcefield can counter it. Synchro *Red Dragon Archfiend *Stardust Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Power Tool Dragon x3 *Ancient Holy Wyvern x2 *Order Guardian *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Armory Arm x3 Morphtronic Beat Down Monsters *Morphtronic Celfon x3 *Morphtronic Boomboxen x3 *Morphtronic Radion x3 *Morphtronic Boarden x3 *Morphtronic Slingen x2 *Cyber Dragon *Giant Rat x2 *Neo-Spacian Grand Mole *Morphtronic Videon x2 Spells *Morphtronic Accelerator x3 *Mystical Space Typhoon *Heavy Storm *Limiter Removal *Junk Box x2 *Smashing Ground *Giant Trunade *Card Destruction Traps *Morphtronic Bind x2 *Mirror Force *Bottomless Trap Hole x2 *Compulsory Evacuation Device x2 *Trap Dustshoot *Torrential Tribute *Call of the Haunted Extra Deck * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Side Deck *Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror x3 (Use against Blackwings or TeleDAD deck. *Light-Imprisoning Mirror x3 (use against Lightsworns) Please note that Light-Imprisoning Mirror will NOT negate Morphtronic Radion's effect because it does not activate, this also goes for Morphtronic Scopen's defense position effect because it does not activate. *Mirror of Oaths x3 (against Gladiator Beasts) Morphtronic Equip Deck Monsters *Morphtronic Celfon x3 *Morphtronic Boarden x3 *Morphtronic Radion x3 *Morphtronic Scopen x3 *Morphtronic Remoten x1 *Morphtronic Boomboxen x3 *Morphtronic Slingen x2 *Cyber Dragon x1 *Sangan x1 Spells *Morphtronic Accelerator x3 *Junk Box x2 or 3 *Morphtronic Map x2 *Limiter Removal x1 *One For One x1 or 2 *Double Tool C&D x3 *United We Stand x1 *Mage Power x3 *Realease Restraint Wave x1 *Mystical Space Typhoon x1 Traps *Morphtronic Bind x2 *Morphtronic Mix Up x2 *Torrential Tribute x1 *Call of the Haunted x1 Extra Deck *Thought Ruler Archfiend x1 *Stardust Dragon x2 *Ancient Fairy Dragon x1 *Red Dragon Archfiend x1 *Colossal Fighter x2 *Power Tool Dragon x2 *Black Rose Dragon x2 *Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth x1 *Goyo Guardian x1 *Magical Android x1 Category:Deck Type